Game of Thrones fanfiction: Revenge of the Mannis
by Malthir
Summary: Stannis continues his quest to liberate his kingdom and defeat the white walkers.


Game of Thrones fanfiction

In the woods outside Winterfell, Stannis lay wounded, resting his back against the tree. The wound in his leg grew more painful by the minute as he clasped it. He eyed the tall woman standing before him, Brienne of Tarth, kingsguard to Renly Baratheon.

'Any last words?' Brienne spoke to Stannis as she drew out her sword.

Stannis looked her in the eye, and with a sigh, replied 'Go on, do your duty.'

Brienne lifted her sword high above her head, and with a grim stare, prepared to deliver the final blow to kill the king. She struck her sword down, but it hit bare earth. Stannis swung to his side and rolled over, dodging Brienne's sword less than a second before it struck. With a cry, Brienne lifted her sword back into the air, but it was too late. The Mannis had already leaped forward, pulling out a dagger in his right hand and plunging it deep into Brienne's throat.

'Bend the knee, or be destroyed, turncloak,' he whispered coldy into Brienne's shocked face as the life disappated from it and she collapsed dead.

Standing upwards with a hefty groan, Stannis ripped off a shard of cloth from his cloak and tied it around his leg, stopping the bleeding from the wound. He staggered forward, limping, the wound still causing him pain. His eyes gazed ahead towards Winterfell, the castle on the plains ahead of him.

'You may have won this battle, Bastard of Bolton, but do not think that Azor Ahai can be so easily defeated. I shall return, and I shall enact justice!'

Far away to the north, in the icy grounds of Castle Black, the red priestess Melisandre approached the corpse of Jon Snow.

'Alas, Stannis was not Azor Ahai, but maybe Jon Snow is!' She placed her hand on Jon's forehead, and spoke the holy words, hoping R'hllor would bring the boy back to life.

'Foolish woman!' cried out a voice behind her, 'you abandon me in my hour of need and now come to bring this boy back to life, thinking he is Azor Ahai, instead of me?'

'But your grace, I thought you… I thought you were dead!' Melisandre's words shook with fear.

From behind Stannis stepped out a young girl, with a scarred face covered in scales. The Princess Shireen of the House Baratheon, Stannis' daughter.

'But, my princess, I thought you were dead too!' cried out Melisandre.

'You were wrong about many things, turncloak,' Stannis grinned at the red woman, 'you really think I would be savage enough to burn my own daughter? Shame on you and shame on all who would believe such nonsense. But I may have need of you yet…'

Melisandre fell to her knees, 'Anything, my lord!'

'I need you to temper my sword, lightbringer, so I may slay the white walkers,' said Stannis.

'No, your grace, please!' cried out Melisandre.

The Mannis suddenly pulled out his sword from by his side, alit with flame, and plunged it deep into Melisandre's heart. She fell dead instantly.

'Justice dutifully delivered, your grace,' spoke a nearby man. Ser Davos, the onion knight, stepped out of the shadows and into view.

'Onion Knight!' cried Princess Shireen, and ran forward to hug Ser Davos.

'I've missed you, Princess,' said Ser Davos as he warmly hugged her.

Stannis smiled, 'I'm glad to have you back at my side, Ser Davos Seaworth. Are you ready to resume your role as my hand of the king?'

Ser Davos bowed, and stood up again, 'I am, your grace! Now and always!'

Stannis and Davos collected their swords and horses, and rode out of Castle Black, heading north of the wall into the frozen wasteland of the lands of always winter.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by hordes of wights and White Walkers, coming out of the mountains on every side.

Stannis stood firm and called out into the night, 'It is I, Azor Ahai, returned. I wish to challenge your leader? Let the lord of wight lands come forth, so that justice may be done upon him!'

From the mass of white walkers, walked out a brooding, cold figure. The Night's King.

The Night's King laughed evilly into the air, 'you, a washed up southern lord, dare challenge me?'

Stannis pulled out his flaming sword, lightbringer, and rode up to the Night's King. They did battle, but ultimately the Mannis emerged victorious, striking him down with his flaming sword. The Mannis proceeded to destroy all the white walkers.

'Well, I guess that concludes negotiations,' laughed Ser Davos, and together they headed back to the Seven Kingdoms.

Meanwhile, in the snowy lands outside of Winterfell, the young lady Sansa and her disgusting companion Reek were trying to make their escape, evading Bolton's forces.

Suddenly, Ramsay Bolton emerged from a nearby shadow, catching them unawares. He pointed a crossbow at Sansa and Reek, laughing evilly. 'If you think this story has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention,' he smiled cruelly as he loaded the crossbow bolt.

'Surpise bitch!' the Mannis leapt out of the air, slicing his sword through Ramsay Bolton, cleaving him in half. He stepped over the turncloak's corpse, approaching Sansa Stark.

'My lady Sansa,' he spoke diligently, 'consider yourself and Winterfell freed from the Boltons.'

'Thank you for saving me, my lord! This is my companion, Theon Greyjoy, he helped rescue me!'

King Stannis eyed Reek, 'Mmmm mmmm,' he smiled, shaking his head, 'a good act does not wash away the bad, nor the bad the good.' And with that, he smote down Reek with his flaming sword, killing him.

 _5 years later_

It has been a new era of prosperity in King's Landing. Under the guidance of King Stannis, first of his name, king of the andals and the rhoynar, lord of the seven kingdoms, Azor Ahai reborn, justice had been restored to the seven kingdoms. All the Lannisters, Master Pycelle, and the eunuch Varys had been put to death for their crimes, and Lord Stannis had brought the realm into a new shining golden era, together with his heiress Princess Shireen and his hand of the king, Ser Davos Seaworth.

Word reached the King's court of a young girl with dragons from far away shores attempting an invasion.

On Dragonstone Island, Daenerys Stormborn, had been preparing her forces, along with her 3 dragon companions, Ser Jorah the Explorer, and Dario Naharis.

Suddenly Stannis appeared on the horizon with a mighty fleet and huge army, bearing the banners of Azor Ahai. He landed ashore, destroyed Daenerys's forces, slew her dragons himself.

'Please, Stannis, have mercy!' cried out Daenerys, on her knees, 'I'm just a little girl, show mercy!'

Stannis looked at her pitifully, then raised his sword and struck down, killing her.

With all his enemies dead, Lord Stannis was free to continue ruling over his prosperous realm, in a shining new golden era.

The End


End file.
